White Feather Vs Colorless World
Haru Nakamaru the former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard, while looking for people to join in his mission happens to come across Karakura town. " Karakura town huh?" " Its be a long time." As Haru is walking while inside of his self-made gigai he come across Karakura Pre-School. Most of the teachers present seemed to be busy instructing the children - Most of them indeed, a young man however sat by the bench and carefully surveyed the newcomer trough brilliantly blue eyes. He let out a short sigh. Before he went back inside. And told them he would be leaving early. Hiroya walked out the backdoor, before he, (when he was sure that no-one was watching) made a quiet movement with his left hand, the daylight seemed to twist and shudder oddly around him as he gradually began to get more and more translucent, before the light curved dramatically, and he was gone. Hiroya was out on the outskirts of Karakura town in but a few steps. He had left behind his Gigai in the city, hidden it with Kyokko (曲光, Curved Light) before he came here; Hiroya ripped off a large piece of his Shihakushō and used it to cover his face, before binding it in place with low-level Kidō, his hand resting at handle of his Zanpakutō. Awaiting the pursuer. Haru using his self-made programmed Gigai, leaves it and he tells it go away. Haru Shunpos to the location where the strong reiatsu is. "So who are you?" Haru stands before the person in what seems to be black version arrancar clothes. The opposing person doesn't answer. He merely watches Haru warily. His grip around the blade tightens for a moment before he utters a long sigh: A tearing sound is heard as the person dissapears abruptly - The air rushing to fill the empty spot left behind in his wake - There can be no doupt in that he's trying to get away. Haru in no time catches up with whomever is try to get away with shunpo. Haru while using Shunpo and having his right hand at the hilt of his nodachi zanpakuto talks to the person. " What is the matter, you know its rude to wait for someone and leave as soon as they get there." As soon as Haru appears: Six thin, wide beams of light are summoned around him, attempting to slam into his midsection in order to completely immobilize him - It wouldn't take much of a genius to identify the spell as Rikujōkōrō. 'The odd person however doesn't stop to see if he's caught though, and merely vanishes once more. Obviously upping his speed with a rather large margin. Before he does this however, he makes a soft movement with his right hand behind him, as a rope of golden reiatsu is released from his fingertip; swirling around Haru in order to - If he were to avoid the first spell: To possibly be caught off-guard by the second one. Haru simply stops and let the spells both of them hit him." You don't know who you are dealing, but thats not your fault." " I am Haru Nakamaru the former Supreme Commander the Leader of the Royal Guard you cannot bind me with these weak Kido spell." Haru release his reiatsu and it easily overpowers the reiatsu of the Spells that was used on him. "Now you have made me angry, Command '''Mushokuseken '(Colorless World)." The blade of Haru;s zanpakuto turn transparent like glass and another Haru appears running toward the other fighter." The fake Haru called something ." Hado number 96 Itto Kaso." The body is about to erupt at a close range to the fighter. The running fighter turns around abruptly. As he quickly moves over to the fake Haru - He points a finger at his forehead, as he mutters a single word, indiscernible in the wind. Shortly after, the fake Haru erupts in a large explosion. Sending the masked fighter spinning trough the air. Burn marks visible across his arm and his face; now bared for the world to see. He calmly dusts off of himself. Before speaking for the first time "I managed to nullify most of its power - Though there was a certain trouble with mustering enough strength as to complete undo it. Nevertheless, I was able to reduce its power to two tenths of its actual potential. And I'm shocked by your foolishness, this is the human world and if use a spell of that magnitude here you'll endanger all of us. Along with the balance between the worlds" "I cannot bring myself to believe that you're a former Supreme Commander with that little common sense. Its disgraceful really. You're naught but a child with too much power on his hands, really unnerving" The man seems to coolly look up at what he no doupt deems to be an ordinary lunatic. So much for good first impressions. " You attacked with Bakudo Kido first and I attacked back." The real Haru stops to look at the man's face from a distance. " You have master control of Kido but I doubt that you will help me." Another fake Haru appears '" Mushokuseken '(Colorless World) is the name of my Zanpakuto. " " It is rather empty inside not once has it told me anything he likes, thats why the blade is transparent like glass." " Its Kido ability is a futher statement to his emptiness its ability is that when I kill people with it in Shikai it can store their spiritual bodies inside." Haru points the blade at the man." " These spirit corspes ''are even turned to look just like me and sound like me by me talking through them with the same level of powers, spiritual pressure and strength minus zanpakuto abilities that I can use for combact." " You see these aren't clones as they weren't ever a part of me." " Minus the one I am used I have 60,122 bodies left inside my Zanpakuto." " I will give the Haru my necklace." "'Nekkuresu no Raiku '(''Necklace of life)." Haru said. " You see this necklace I am wearing is created from a Forbidden spell by the caster possessing well over twice the spiritual power of an average captain-level Shinigami as well only the caster can wear or remove it, and since these fake Harus have my exact level and form of reiatsu they can wear it." " Another requirement is requires a period of 2 hours of focusing the castering spiritual energy like a medition state." " The one who wears it cannot die from ageing as their ageing stops and it heals the wounds of the one you wears it as long as their head isn't cut off." "Two other abilities of the necklace is that it can bring to life any none living object and that it can heal anyone as long as they haven't died." " Now you see no matter how much you cut, destroy, or sever from the one whoms wears it they cannot truly die." " This is the Object of Life now where were we?" Holding his sword. Haru gives the necklace to other Haru. The fake Haru runs at the man with its zanpakuto. The man looks at the approaching imposter. As he quickly unsheathes his Zanpakutō "Please, soar up into the sky, Shirohane!" The blade seems to dissolve into a cascade of white feathers. He proceeds to speak once more: The feathers quickly rush out towards the assailant. As they repel his attack by merging together into a white wall. Hiroya then begins to speak once more "Splendidly, wounded black wings soar high, A pale moon quietly spills over and falls." ''Followed by a serie of obscure movements with his hands, continuing the incantation "Under the silent sky, the melody of a shiver fades, I pray to thee: Our brilliant world makes no sound, as it slowly slips away from our reach" ''White runes seem to form in the air around Haru and Hiroya. Encircling them in a dazzling display of light, as Hiroya's voice pierces the gentle hymn "Thoust shall keep walking forever, looking for it. Pale moonlight shines on thee." A last few indisercible gestures, before Hiroya's voice resounds once more, calm and determined."Guide us forth, give us strength. And restore order at my words!" Hiroya makes a last sweeping motion with his hands, fingers intervined in a complicated gesture. Before he speaks with a loud voice "Last Rite! ''Kamisaifūtsuidan!" ''The runes coalesce into two spears of radiant white light. One of them slightly bigger than the other. The first, and the largest one seems to be aimed directly at the Necklare of Life - Aiming to banish the item from this very realm. The smaller one seems to be aimed directly at Haru - Aiming for his chest: Attempting to temporarily lock away his Spiritual Power completely, disabling him from continuing the fight. Though it doesn't seem to actually harm him. And if it hits, it'd only be for a matter of days, before it automatically returns. The real Haru is hit by the spel and the necklace get sealed away the real haru's reiatsu gets sealed away as well. The fake Haru is still around but doesn't move. " I see you wanted to seal away the Object of Life but I won't stand for that." "Even if it isn't hard to make another the spell takes to long." " Plus it will take about two days before I can undone your sealing spell that you placed on me but the necklace will fix that now " Give it back or I not tell you where I had my gigai take most of your class students." "Thou remember if you do not return it ''once one's food steps upon the battlegrounds of war all sides become evil and wicked." ''The Real Haru walks toward the man. " I took precautions before I even attacked you Former Captain of the Gotei 13's Kido Corps Hiroya Ginkarei." Hiroya seals and sheathes his Zanpakuto, before he answers. His voice cold and stern "That I cannot do, my spell is absolute. Even to me myself. However you cannot harm my students, and I'm sure it doesn't take a lot of inteligence to figure out exactly why" Abruptly, the light around them begins to slowly bend to conceal Hiroya.. as he makes a gesture with his hands. Before speaking loudly: "Tamashii Fuku" 'As the trace of his Spiritual Power dissapears completely; Hiroya himself follows soon after; The light curves perfectly about him as he too, dissapears from sight. ---- With just a few steps, Hiroya appears in front of his hideout. Letting out a gasp as he sinks down along the walls to a rather small wooden house "To think that I was forced to use one of the Sacred Spells just to incapacitate him" Hiroya then crawls inside the house, before settling at the bed. Completely exhausted from his earlier spell. But, at least he was safe so far away from the enemy, all he needed now was rest. After two day later... Haru's spiritual pressure has been unsealed. It is lunch time at Karakura pre-school and Haru is wearing the necklace that Hiroya sealed away. Haru appears before him. "Confused as to why I have it?" " Let me explain the Four Objects of First Existence are spells that can be perfomed by any species spells except by demonic spirit being." " All I had to do as the necklace was created by me was to ''uncreate or remove it from existance and recreate it outside of that seal." " I will admit if it had been anything else but one of the Four Objects I doubt I would have ever got it back." 'But as you see I am wearing it, and I didn't make another one as my reiatsu was just unsealed less than two hours ago." " So now I have made my point to has even the Ancient Legendary Sacred Spells cannot seal away the Objects of Death, Life, Destructon and Creation." "So what now?" Hiroya looks around uncertainly, but finds out that no-one is present. Before he answers "Nothing, I don't want to have anything to do with you - But for the sake of being polite: What do you want?" Hiroya crosses his arms across his chest, questioning Haru. " I know the spells for the objects of death and life and once I know the spells for the objects of destruction and creation I will save the universe from ending." " So thought you should know that all conflict will end soon it will be truly like the named of my sword a Colorless World." A garganta opens and Haru jumps inside say one last thing. " Hiroya you should keep this in mind, if anything happens to stop my Greatest Gift for God than it will mean the end for you all." The garganta closes. ----